I am Weapon
by all about party and crazy
Summary: "I'm just your average every day kind of guy." Is what i told everyone. It wasn't until i got a wake-up call from reality that i said otherwise. I mean, turning into a baddass weapon, invitation to a secret school made by DEATH in Nevada and fighting evil things? Yeah, i'm not that common anymore. Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Here's my new life!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wonder what's gotten into me, i got this whole load of idea that i wanted to write. Maybe its because of my continuously decreasing stock of fics to read and all that... Anyway, i've been interested for a while now and i decided to write this one idea in my head. **

**I've seen several Naruto X Soul Eater fics and got a bit interested in trying to get one myself. So, here's the summary:**

**"I'm just your average every day kind of guy." Is what i told everyone. It wasn't until i got a wake-up call from reality that i said otherwise. I mean, turning into a baddass weapon, invitation to a secret school made by DEATH in Nevada and fighting evil things? Yeah, i'm not that common anymore. Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Here's my new life!**

**Hopeful for positive reactions! Also, I planned to make Naruto with multiple weapon forms like Tsubaki so please give me some inspiration.. For now, he's a katana. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater. **

* * *

><p><strong>I am Weapon<strong>

**Prologue: Weapon. **

"Was this really such a good idea?" Naruto wondered aloud in his seat inside the airplane, fingering a piece of letter nervously as he did so.

The letter was an invitation to join a special school in Nevada, USA called DWMA, shorts for Death Weapon Meister Academy or Shibusen for japanese. He received this letter several days before after he accidentally turned his hands into the blade of a Katana. He was honestly expecting the letter to come from an owl in the form of a parchment or something. When he saw the first few word, he was already dreading going to england and learning how to wave some stupid glorified polished sticks.

Luckily, he will be learning how to use and train his powers, which they call as Demon Weapon. Really, how baddass does that sound?

As it is, he was stuck in his seat to brood about his decision while entertaining himself with turning his fingers into blades. He wasn't so stupid to turn his whole right hand into a blade and possibly pierce through the man sitting in the seat in front of him, thank you very much. He was still amusing himself by turning different fingers into blade when someone beside him tapped him in the shoulder. He turned around to face one of the prettiest girl he ever saw.

"Um.. Please don't do that in public." She whispered softly. "Oh! I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, pleased to meet you." She intorduced herself, smiling pleasantly at him. Tsubaki is a tall, attractive and rather well-endowed young woman of Japanese descent of around fifteen or sixteen years old. She has long black hair tied up in a ponytail and large indigo eyes. She wore a black turtle neck, long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans to complete her outfit.

"O-oh, sorry!" Blushing a bit for stuttering, Naruto offered his hand for her to shake after making sure that it was fingers and not blades that was attached to his palm. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki, just call me Naruto. Nice to meet you too!" Returning her smile with one of his own ,they shook hands and retreated back to their previous position in their seat. "So, since you knew, i take it you're going to this DWMA place?" He asked.

"Yes. My family is famous as the Japanese Demon Weapon clan, so.. well you know the rest." She smiled a bit. "What about you?"

The gears in the blonde's head turned at this bit of information. "Ah, i just accidentally tranformed my hand into a sword when this stray dog attacked me. By the way, does that mean you're some kind of pureblood?" He asked.

Unsurprisingly, Tsubaki giggled at his reference of her family. "Are you perhaps, linking DWMA with Hogwarts from Harry Potter series?" She asked, unable to hide her mirth from the reference the blonde used.

"Mm.. yeah. I mean, you got this mysterious letter from a secret school abroad to learn some kind of special powers. It got the same plot!" He explained, raising one hand into the air to point out his observation results. "I was expecting myself going with a magical airplane, since all i got was a plane ticket as opposed to the train ticket." He said.

Unable to hold her laughter any longer, Tsubaki laughed hard at the blonde's theory until tears started to fall down her face. "I-I'm sorry for laughing but it was so funny." She apologized between her laugh. "Actually, it was quite the opposite. Witches aren't as benevolent as the one in that novel. Witches in real life are destructive and dangerous, some are downright evil too. That's why, exterminating witches are one of Shibusen's job." She explained. "We will be taught about this further later though." She explained.

"Oh, okay then." He nodded in acceptance of her explanation. "Say, what kind of weapon are you? I myself am a Katana." He asked curiously.

"Eh, ah, well.. For now, i'm just a Kusarigama." She smiled shyly.

"'For now'? You mean you could get more forms?" Naruto asked enthusiastically. "Cool!"

The rest of the journey they entertained themself by talking about trivial things like favorite foods, movies, music and hobbies. It was a shame, Naruto thought to himself, that Tsubaki was a weapon and he was the same. If not, they could be good partners. He sighed, Life is a bitch sometimes. Just like fate and destiny.

**~0o0o0o0~ **

Death City was extraordinary, Naruto decided to himself.

The city is dark and gloomy in appearance, a pile of various identical-looking buildings with white walls and red roofs in the middle of the deserts of Nevada, with the buildings resembling those of European origin from the 1800's. However, seeing the city from within it, it is actually a rather lively city rich in atmosphere and culture.

The cobbled streets are long and winding and often maze-like, with lots of stairs, twists and turns. The occasional Shinigami mask structure is shown above the buildings. Right at the top of the 'pile' of buildings is the Death Weapon Meister Academy. A single long highway leads out of the city. Its appearance also seems to resemble the settings seen in Tim Burton films. Also..

"I never knew the sun could smile in such a way. Even teletubies' sun seems better than this one." Naruto commented absently as he stared at the madly laughing sun with the face of a man, staring at them with all of its insane amusement as it laughed soundlessly in its perch atop the clear blue sky.

"Most never knew. Only those from the Death City or Weapons, Meisters and witches would." Tsubaki explained dutifully as they walked towards the tallest building in the heart of Death City, the shibusen.

"Weird, i never noticed." He said, scratching his whisker marks in his cheeks.

"Naruto-san- OUCH!" Naruto flicked her on the forehead. "Naruto, i've been meaning to ask this for a while: Are those whiskers tattoo?" She asked, nursing her aching forehead.

"I was born with these." He admitted with a shrug. "Well, here we a- THE FUCK!?" He screamed upon seeing the school he was enrolling to.

At first glance, the Academy can be said to have a rather eccentric appearance, looking a bit like a large funhouse rather than a school. Standing on a large platform which can be accessed by a long line of white steps, the school is comprised of a collection of large black towers and spires patterned with white lines and the occasional Shinigami mask. The roofs of the towers are conical and bright red in colour. Enormous candles poke out of shafts along the circumference of the buildings. Strangely, the flames of these candles never go out, and the candles never shorten.

The Academy's most distinguishing feature however, are the three large Shinigami skulls lined up at the entrance. The middle skull is the largest, and sports three blood red spikes going through its eye and nose holes. The skulls on the side are smaller and have slanted eyes. The gaps between the 'teeth' of these giant skulls serves as the school's main entrances. At the top of the school hover three strange black orbs.

While he was impressed by the design of the school -which was really cool- he wasn't impressed with the amount of staircase he had to climb just to get up there. It was safe to say that he was even horrified by the numbers.

"Are.. Are we supposed to climb up there through.. this?" He asked shakily, pointing to the demonically white staircase in front of him even as his face turned just as white as a sheet of paper.

"Y-Yes.. Shinigami-sama said that... this is for.. leg muscle exercise." She sounded so small in the end. "I don't think this is possible." She said as she looked up into top of the stair.

"Me either." Naruto replied. "Oh, look! Someone's climbing up there!" He pointed towards a small speck up in the rows of staircases.

It was a guy their age, with hair as white as snow swept to one side. He wears a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front. Around his head is a prominent sweatband. He wears a pair of maroon pants, and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles resembling teeth. He was hunched over as he walked up in obvious exhaustion, his pants hard enough to hear even from their position down below.

Exchanging looks with Tsubaki, Naruto decided to just get up there and maybe offer the tired guy some drink that he stocked from the airplane. Decisions made, Both Japanese Weapons made their way to the exhausted guy up in the rows of staircases.

"Oi, You there!" Naruto called. Seeing the guy turn to him, he continued. "You seem like you're ready to topple over, need something?" By the count of two minutes, Naruto and Tsubaki had made their way to the white haired guy up in the stairs. Naruto for his training in sports and self-defense and Tsubaki for her ninja ancestry.

"Huh? Oh, I'm cool." He replied.

"At least have a drink, um.." Tsubaki insisted as she shoved a can of cold tea. "Sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and this is Naruto Uzumaki, you are?" She introduced, pointing at herself and Naruto as she did so.

"I'm Soul. Soul Evans. You guys are cool, thanks." He took big gulps of the cold drink and with a loud *PUAH!* he released his lips from the tip of the can. "That felt good."

"So, wanna go up together?" Naruto asked, hoping to find out more of the laid back albino.

"Sure. You guys partner?" The newly named Soul asked curiously, eyeing them with interested crimson orbs. "I'm a Weapon. A scythe actually."

"Nope. Both of us are Weapons. I'm a Katana, Tsubaki's a Kusarigama." Naruto explained. Suddenly his eyes widened with a realization that hit him with all the force of a truck. "Tsubaki! See? This plot resembles Harry Potter a lot!" He said.

"How so? And, you said you hate books, so how come you know Harry Potter inside out?" Tsubaki asked with an elegantly rised eye brow.

"School Project force me to read those books. This is like The Golden Trio, or something like that!" He said, grinning as he proved his points right. "So, Soul, what kinda books you like? I like nothin' but manga and magazines." He asked the albino beside him before grinning a teasing grin that threatened to split his face. He leaned in and whispered right before the albino's ear "Don't tell me, you like porn magz huh?"

Soul's face lit up into a thousand shade of red, matching that of his own eye as he stuttered his denial and waved his arms about as if to ward off bad thoughts from entering his head. "N-no! That wasn't it!" He denied loudly before catching himself and took deep calming breaths. "That was so uncool! For your information, I like music books." He grumbled his answer.

"Music, eh?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Soul-san, what kind of music you like?" Tsubaki added her own two cents to the conversation going on between the three of them ,trying to mantain the talks to distract her off of the growing ache in her legs. "I myself likes Classic and Soft Pop." She said.

"I like Jazz. They're cool." He said, flashing her his fanged grin.

"Oh! I like Pop too!" Naruto chirped in. "Let's go to the Karaoke later and commemorate the start of a beautiful friendship!" Naruto joked, putting an arm around the two of his fellow weapons.

"Sure, sure. I'm cool with that." Soul grinned back at the blonde, both turning to see Tsubaki with expectant looks in their faces. "Ya comin'?" Soul asked at the sole female of the group.

"M-me? I'm not so good at singing.." She excused, however that reason made Naruto's grin, if possible, grew wider.

"All the more reason to bring you then!" Naruto said, smiling widely at her panicked and flustered look. "Don't worry, we won't laugh. At least, not too much." He assured.

"Ditto." Soul agreed.

"You guys are so cruel.." She sighed in grim acceptance.

Without noticing it, between the light hearted jokes from Naruto, Soul's funny attitude and Tsubaki's constant worry for her fate, they managed to reach all the way to the top of the Shibusen's staircase and set foot onto the school grounds. The trio of new friends collapsed to the ground in a heap of tired legs. Naruto lay down eagle spread, grinning like a loon while pretending that he just reached the summit of Himalaya. Tsubaki fell down gracefully onto the ground, her legs folded neatly under her even as the fall was unintentional. Soul fell on his bottom and shared a laugh with Naruto, copying his act and waving an imaginary flag in the air.

Naruto took out three cans of soda he'd salvaged from the plane and distributed them among his fellows. With a cry of "Cheers!" They slammed the can of drinks together with a loud clang and took big gulps of the enjoyable drinks.

"Okay. Let's get this show on the road." Soul said as he stood up and fixed his headband.

"Right behind ya!" Naruto said as he stood up and pulled Tsubaki up to her feet as well.

"Ah, i forgot to ask this but; Do you guys plan on having a pseudonyms?" She asked curiously.

"Pseudonyms/ Pseudoblims?" Was the questioning reply that she got from both Soul and Naruto respectively. She had to stop the giggles that threatened to burst out of her lips at their reactions. "You mean, false name? For what?" Soul asked.

"Well, Shibusen is a rather special school in that students can actually change their names upon entering. Once a student has changed their name, they are stuck with the same name for a minimum of two years." Tsubaki explained dutifully, securing her place as the walking encyclopedia for the three of them. "That's why i ask you if you're going to change your name." She said.

_Might as well. _Soul thought to himself. "I think i will get a pseudonym." He said. "Soul Eater sounds cool."

Naruto's eye turned sparkly. "Nice name!" He praised with a thumbs up. "But i think i will stuck with my name for now." Tsubaki nodded, showing that she was agreeing with his idea.

**~0o0o0o0~**

The trio walked together in the halls of the gigantic school as they searched for the place where the new students were supposed to gather up for the starting ceremony. The school's large size, the lack of map and their own lacking sense of direction made it exceptionally hard to get to the room they were supposed to be in.

"Geez! Where is that stupid room supposed to be!" Naruto grumbled his complains under his breath.

Soul walked behind at a leisurely pace, showing his laid-back and rather lazy attitude to the world. His eyes widened in interest however, when he passed an empty music room. "Hey, i'll catch you guys later." He said, excusing himself from the group, barely confirming that Naruto and Tsubaki had waved him off and went ahead.

The wooden door to the music room creacked open as he pushed it. Entering the room silently, Soul turned his red eyes upn the one thing he liked from music.

Piano.

Soft, but powerful.

He pulled the long black seat and sat himself on the piece of furniture. Opening the lid, Soul proceeded to test the sound of the music intrument by pressing some of its key. Pleased to find it was in good condition, Soul played his piece. His body swayed, following the tune and rhytm of his music. His music wasn't slow and mellow. Not strong and boisterous. Not funny and exciting. It was dark and sorrowful. The kind that people played at funeral. He loved it.

Breathing out as he finished his piece, he was shocked to hear clapping from behind him. Huh? Naruto and Tsubaki are on their merry way searching the damned room.. So, who's this? Curious, Soul turned around to see who it was.

"That was good!"

The one who clapped for his despairing music was a girl the same age as him. She was fairly petite; Small and on the shorter side. Her primary outfit is a typical schoolgirl outfit and a trench coat with a cloak-like end, a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a green striped tie, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. She has large forest green eyes and has ash blonde hair which she keeps in pigtails.

Soul eyed her with a raised eyebrow, wordlessly enquiring her name. When she showed that she doesn't uderstand the gesture -even Naruto knows it!- He sighed to himself. "You like my piece?" He asked.

"Yep! Its dark and foreboding, but it sounds good to me." She replied with a cheerful smile. "I'm Maka Albarn. Meister. You are?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Soul Eater. I'm a Weapon." He answered.

**~0o0o0o0~**

"Finally found it!" Naruto cheered as he entered the room.

After minutes of searching through the hall, painstackingly checking each room and got themselves in more than one embarrasing accidents, Naruto and Tsubaki finally reached the room they were supposed to be in. It was large room with rows of table and chair, in front of the class was a podium for the teacher to use and a very large black board.

The room was half filled by students, some normal in appearance, others looked more than extaordinary -bordering on the lines of cosplaying. Naruto scanned the class room in search of empty seat when his eyes landed on a familiar tuft of white hair and bulged out of its socket. "H-how.." He rasped.

"What? What's the matter Naruto?" Tsubaki asked worriedly.

"How does Soul get here faster than us?" He asked as he pointed a shaky finger at the white haired guy sitting in his seat, looking disinterested with everything else.

"Oh, Look! He's with someone else." Tsubaki pointed to the girl sitting beside the albino, occasionally asking him something they can't quite hear. "He probably got a direction from her." She said. "Come on." The beautiful Japanese pulled on the blonde towards the empty seat besides Soul and the mystery girl. Cheerfuly, Tsubaki put a smile and waved at the both of them as she arrived. "Hello Soul." She said.

"Oh, Hi Tsubaki. Finally getting here?" He teased.

"Bastard.." Naruto grumbled from behind Tsubaki. "Who's this? Your friend?" Naruto asked, looking at the girl sitting beside Soul. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki. Weapon. Nice to meetcha!" Naruto waved as he grinned to her.

"My name is Maka Albarn. I'm his Meister." She introduced herself. Soul nodding his head absently.

"I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Weapon. Let's get along, Maka-chan!" Tsubaki smiled kindly, causing the other girl to smile and nod happily as well.

It was at that moment that the teacher, who was a muscular, dark-skinned man with cornrowed hair and black Japanese tattoos on both his arms, entered the class room. He walked briskly and soundlessly into the podium and eyed the whole class with neutral brown eyes before calling out. "Alright, My name is Sid Barrett. I'm going to be your teacher for this year." He informed to the class, waited for a minute for the information to sink in and spoke again. "Pass this paper and fill it out."

Following the orders, the students in the room passed the paper around among themselves. Getting his, Naruto looked down and saw that the paper was a biography of some sort. He shrugged and filled the paper.

**Name (Pseudonym/Original): Naruto Uzumaki. **

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 15**

**Homeland: Tokyo, Japan.**

**Status: Weapon - Katana. **

His paper filled, Naruto leaned back in his chair as he watched Sid-sensei collected each of the paper up and returned to his podium. Reading through al of the biography while making expressions with each paper he read, ranging from deadpan to gaping like a fish. Finally done, Sid put the papers done and pulled out a box containing what looked like nametags, only filled with the words WEAPON and MEISTER. "Now, i want you to come down here one by one in an orderly manner and pick one of these tags up by your status."

The students walked up one by one and picked the tags. Some took the WEAPON and the other took the MEISTER. Naruto himself obviously picked the WEAPON. As the last of the students did so, Sid-sensei led them all to a large room connected to the class. There, sitting in front of the room was a black skinned woman wrapped in bandages like a mummy.

"This is Mira Nygus. A nurse of this school as well as my weapon partner. Now, we're going to demonstrate to you all the partnership between Meister and Weapon and such things." He announced. He nodded once to Mira-sensei and she was then engulfed in a purple light. Her body tranformed right then and there into a small knife, hovering in the air right in front of Sid.

With practiced ease, Sid snatched the armament from the air and pulled it out of its scabbard, twirling it in his hand before making a series of stab and slash. Parrying and blocking phantom attacks from imaginary opponent. Through it all, the students watched with awe as the dance of blades proceeded. Sid smirked as he threw the blade in the air and made a series of punch and kicks before catching the knife with his left hand and twirling it before it ended up back in its scabbard which was held in his right hand.

Sid bowed. The students clapped.

The knife turned back to the form of Mira Nygus in a flash of purple light and she walked back towards Sid. "Well, that's the way. For now, Weapons try to turn yourself fully into a weapon and Meisters, try to find your partner."

Like some kind of chain reaction, the students buzzled into action. Meisters asking the Weapons if they want to partner up and the Weapons shoving them aside in hopes of mastering their transformation. Sid, through it all, just watched in amusement as the students screamed sround like a school of fishes.

Naruto skillfully sneaked off into the far corner where no one was least likely to see him and closed his eyes, trying to focus himself to transform into his form. He opened them to see that, like before, all that turned was his right hand. The glinting black steel of his Katana form reflected his face as he stared hard at it. Closing his eyes, he started again and imagined himself turning into a weapon but nothing changed aside from turning his entire right arm into a blade.

"That blonde on the corner, the Nakatsukasa girl, and that albino.. They are E.A.T Weapon materials." Nygus pointed to her partner.

"S' that so?" Sid cocked his head to the side. "Well, let's see if they can do this then."

**~0o0o0o0~**

"Dammit!" Naruto cursed to himself as he watched his hands turn back from its blade from. "Why won't it work!?" He frustatedly wondered in his head. He looked to the side and saw that Tsubaki was farring better, contantly changing her ponytail into hains and her hands into sickles. He turned to the other side to see Maka holding a black and red bladed scythe with a grey pole and an eye-like design on the end.

"I won't lose! I can do this!" Filled with new determination, Naruto focused harder and harder to turn his body into a weapon. He paused however when he heard someone beside him called to him.

"Blondie, let's partner up." The voice says.

Naruto opened his blue eyes and turned, ready to yell and curse the bastard who destroyed his concentration when his eyes fell on a girl. She had violet shoulder-length hair with a long bang covered the left side of her face like a curtain. She wore white V-neck shirt under a black leather jacket, a pair of long black jeans and boots.

"Who are you? And its not 'blondie' its Naruto Uzumaki." He corrected.

"Rebecca Morley." She introduced herself. "I-"

She was cut off when she was suddenly pulled away by a rough hand to the back. Naruto saw that the hand belonged to a rather unscrupulous looking dude with too many piercings and tattoo that he was literally a walking canvas. Seeing that the girl was being rough housed by the dude, Naruto walked up to them and pulled Rebecca away from the tattoo dude.

"Who the fuck are you!?" He roared, catchign the others by surprise and silenced the whole room.

"She's off limit." Naruto stated coolly. "She's MY Meister. Fuck off."

"Why you little-" He growled.

Naruto turned his right hand into blade and pointed it at the other student, its sharp edge looking as deadly as any other Demon Weapon despite its incomplite state. The other student backed off immediately, still unable to transform into his weapon form, he wouldn't stand a chance against even those that could only did it partially.

Naruto went back to his corner, hand grasping Rebecca's own as he pulled the biker-like girl to his unstated personal area. He grinned at her as she nodded her thanks at him for helping her.

"So, do you think you could help me with my transformation?" He asked hopefully to his legitimate Meister.

"Try meditating and focusing on your soul." She suggested.

Having nothing to lose by trying, Naruto closed his eyes for the umpteenth time that day and calmed his mind, cleaning it of all thoughts and focused on his soul, imagining it as an orange flame in the dark. In his mind, Naruto saw himself standing naked in the sea of darkness with nothing but inky black liquid. It felt sticky, impossibly so, but he persevered and reached out to the power hidden below.

A spark.

Then a flare.

Naruto dived deeper through the sea of inky darkness and into the orange tinted light below. Having it between his grasps, he grabbed it and pulled at the source of the light, feeling raw power invade his form. Outside, in the real world, Naruto glowed in a vibrant combination of orange and crimson before his body started to change. Just like Mira Nygus, his body thinned and lengthened before setting into the form of a seventy centimeters long black bladed Katana.

The Katana has a long black blade. It has a black cross shaped guard and an orange hilt with a thin line of chain in the end. The chains clinked at an imaginary wind, waving in the air as the blade hovered, inviting the purple haired girl to grab it. When the girl showed no signs of accepting that invitation, Naruto appeared through the reflection of the blade, his clothes gone and a smirk in place. "What are ya waitin' for? Grab me up!" He said.

Rebecca blinked the shock and amazement out of her eyes and grabbed the sword out of the air and slashed an imaginary foe with it, testing the length and feel of the blades in her hand. Finding it good and perfect, she stabbed the sword to the ground and in a flash of orange light, Naruto returned as a human.

"I don't know you're good with sword." Naruto said, amazed that the girl could handle him correctly.

"Of course, what result do you expect out of me?" She questioned with a smug smile on her face. "You're good as well."

"What other result do you expect of me?" He threw her words back at her, smirking as her eyes widened before throwing her heads back and laughed hard at him, slapping him in the shoulder.

"I like ya' already, Hobo!" She jeered.

He grinned back at her before he blinked. "Who're you calling a Hobo!?" He roared at her.

**T.B.C**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There! R&R everyone! I will patiently wait for the favs reviews and follows! Flames will be ignored, like usual. **

**Special Thanks to SevenKings for the help and the ideas. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter's dedicated to my friend, SevenKings, who pushed me back from my slight depression and massive author block. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p><strong>I am Weapon<strong>

**Chapter 1: E.A.T Class! First Extra Curricular Lesson.**

E.A.T is an acronym standing for **E**specially **A**dvantaged **T**alent which is a structural course that envolves the student to undertake various missions to go out onto the field and reclaim tainted souls along with collecting 100 souls in total. Being in this class however, is a very difficult task to be managed as only 10% of the student body are exceptional enough to perform at this high level. Students are required to potentially risks their lifes on every outing to rid the world of more harm. The combatants of the course are also known as agents. Some high-level Meister and Weapon teams are sometimes called upon to take part in large battles against separate societies that are declaring war with the Shibusen.

This is also the class that Naruto Uzumaki was placed in. He was quite proud of this achievement after Maka explained to him that not all can enter E.A.T class.

He sat by the window in the classroom dubbed as the "Crescent Moon Class", content in amusing himself by engaging the sun in a staring contest. It never stopped to boggle his mind how the sun could smile that wide and no one notices them... Its like someone was putting a giant illusion on the sun. Don't get him started with the moon. Looking at that bloody psychotic smile plastered to the eternally crescent shapped moon was nothing less than traumatic.

"Morning!"

Naruto turned his head from his staring contest -ignoring the sun's smug laughing- to look at Soul and Maka. The weapon-meister pair sat themselves in the spot beside his calmly, or in soul's case sleepily. "So, how's your sleep?" Naruto asked absently.

"Good." Maka smiled.

"..Bad." Soul grumbled, rubbing his back.

Naruto smiled wryly at both of them. "Thought so." He leaned back and let his backbone stretch, resulting in a pleasing pop. "The mattress in the male's dorm is as hard as stone. Bumpy too." He complained, Soul nodding along the way. "Why was it that males has to suffer through bad living conditions?" He complained dramatically to the empty air. **(A/N: I'm male and i know how this feels.)**

"I feel your pain." Soul mumbled.

Maka smiled dryly at the both of them. "I wonder why i felt nothing." She deadpanned.

They watched in silence as students filled in to the class and seated themselves randomly, with partner or their close friends. Soul contented himself by placing his head on the table and slept the reminder of the morning, something Maka was disapproving of. Naruto and Maka perked up when they saw the demon sword meister coming in to the class.

"Bee~eecky!" Naruto jumped through several rows of table straight towards his meister.

For her credit, Rebecca only froze for a second with a muffled 'Eeep!' before dodging the human bullet with all the agility of a hungry cheetah. Naruto, a prisoner to his own momentum, slammed face first on the black board in the front of the classroom.

All conversation was silenced in an instant before a full-blown laughter resounded.

"Why don't you catch me?" Naruto moaned in despair, a gloomy aura shrouding him. "It was meant to be a dramatic hug.."

"It is!?" The purple haired meister exclaimed in shock, still shaken through her near death experience. "It looked like one of those human catapult to me. Or a body blow.." She muttered before shrugging. "Eh, well.. " She then walked towards Maka and Soul who was still laughing at Naruto's misfortune.

**~0o0o0o0~**

Naruto let a sigh flow out of his mouth.

_What a let down.. _He thought to himself. He was expecting some sort of combat training. Being trained down to the ground, drenched in sweat and blood as they pushed themselves harder. Okay.. Not so hardcore, but you get the gist of it. But still, the lesson about Evil Human, Witches, Kishin, yadda yadda yadda was more interesting than algebra or the Evolution Theories.

He had to admit that studying about **Souls **are better than studying what kind of bacterias are staying in your appendix. At least, he really would use the knowledge later in these mission E.A.T class students are known to take, fighting the Evil Humans and Witches and whatnot..

"That's the fifth sigh in this one period." Rebecca muttered, adding a line to the tally in her book. "What a let down.." She slumped in her seat, mumbling about how he wished to just go and eat a hot dog somewhere.

"That's exactly what i just thought." Naruto admitted, adding some more notes lazily to his notebook. "I'm only writing these because Maka threatened me with a chop." On cue, Maka raised her big-ass dictionary book by one hand and made chopping motion with it, causing Soul and Naruto to flinch at the sight. "That dictionary is evil.." He murmured.

"I know." Soul whispered back. "It must have possessed Maka, or something.." He eyed the book with the utmost apprehension he could put, wishing the book would spontaneously combust.

"Stop speaking like i'm not here." Maka said calmly, not peeling her eyes away from the blackboard, moving her hands without even looking at it. "You should start paying attention. It might prove invaluable later.." She advised.

"Bookworm.." Soul accused.

"Nerdy~" Naruto smiled slyly.

"Librarian?" Naruto and Soul turned to stare at Rebecca, giving her the classic _Are-you-serious? _look. She blushed "What!? I know that's a bad one, but i try!"

Maka looked at them, unimpressed. "Are you guys ganging up on me?" She asked. She sighed and looked back to the blackboard. "Meh, whatever.." She grumbled and silently, like all good students, went on with her notes and ignoring all the rumblings of the peanut gallery. It was just right on time too, Sid-sensei decided to get a new chew toy and turned to check on a potential target to chew an ear off. Finding said targets (I.e Soul, Naruto and Becky), the knife-meister picked up three chalk sticks and threw them with all the precision of a marksman.

The first hit soul right in the forehead. The albino fell down his seat with a bruised forehead and a chalk sticking out of it.

The second hit Naruto in the cheeks, sending his sideways and almost colliding into Becky if not for the third chalk-stick which curved mid way before hitting Becky and struck Naruto on his other cheeks, practicaly sending him away and down into the floor to join Soul with a bruised cheeks and a chalk stick sticking out of his cheeks.

"It.. curved." Rebecca eyed the chalk piece interestedly before turning to the teacher and gave him a thumbs up. "Nice! Sid-sensei."

Sid-sensei looked nonplussed and merely shrugged before looking back to the whole class. "Now, since we have covered the basic information you have to know to go on extracurricular activities, it is time to get on the practical side!" He declared. Upon the sounding of the word 'practical', Naruto and Soul stood and scrambled back to their seats while other students sat straighter in the seat.

"We'll do a sparring test so i will know about your current capabilities and assign you an acceptable assignment." He informed and walked to the door of the class room. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get to the gym!"

That order was the only thing they need to turn on their gears, get on their feet and start moving.

**~0o0o0o0~**

It was awhile later after the students successfully navigated themselves through the architectually mind-crippling design of the school to the changing room where they changed to whatever training clothes they possessed upon their selves and trickled in to the gym afterwards, ready to prove their worth and show each of their classmates who's the alpha.

Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead opted to let an anime-style sweatdrop to trail down the back of his head as he eyed the group of students glaring daggers and murders to each other. Glancing to the side, Naruto watched amusedly as his partner aloofly ignored the glares without a care in the world. _Well, if she's not going to do the deed, i might as well_. With that decision, Naruto turned to the peoples that glared at his meister and flashed them one of his infamous madman grin.

The dastardly traumatizing, mind-numbing, bladder destroying grin that he used each time he wanted to prank somebody silly that made people scream in terror as if all the hounds of hell was sic-ed on them. Needless to say, the masses left him alone.

"You need to teach me that." Soul said from beside him. "It's cool to shut people up with a glare. Cool guys like me need to learn that."

Naruto nodded and grinned back at him. "Yes, yes. You're going to be my apparentice in the art of Devil Grins."

"Ehem!" Sid-sensei fake-coughed to gain the attention of the class, effectively shutting up any of the rambunctious teens that might attempt to cause some sort of rebellious movement. "Now then. Why don't we start with-" from then on, Naruto just watched the proceedig fights with mixed interest. Several gained his interest, some not.

He rather liked Kim Diehl's improvised use of her partner, Jacquelin O. Lantern Dupre, as a metal batt which involved numerous hard pummelings of her opponent, a bald guy with swirly nerdy glasses named Ox Ford and his partner Harvar D. Seriously, he was expecting Cambridge to appear any moment.

"Next! Maka Albarn & Soul Eater-" Sid called out

"We're up, Maka." Soul pointed.

"Everyone can see that." She pointed out. "Who are we going up ag-"

"- Vs. Rebecca Morley & Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh. Nevermind." Maka dismissed.

The two pairs of combatant moved on to the ring where they were given the space to spar. With a nod to their Meisters, Naruto and Soul turned into their respective Demon Weapon forms. Rebecca sweatdropped. "Is it just me or did they just mirrored each other?"

"They certainly did." Maka responded with a shrug as she spun the scythe and rested it upon her shoulders. "Ready?" She asked, adjusting her stance as she did so.

"Oh please! I'm born ready." The purplette spread her legs apart in a stance as she positioned the sword in front of her body. "Hey, blondie? You got some awesome power like that Pot kids?" She asked seriously, tightening her grip around the hilt of the black sword in her arms.

"How the hell am i supposed to know?" He asked his tone practically oozing puzzlement. "Anyway, let's win this."

Maka spun her scythe in big arcs before bringing it down to the ground, intent on slicing them to tiny bits. The Swordmeister quickly raised her sword and blocked the swing, grunting as she struggled to hold her footing. Rebecca spun on the balls of her feet, pulling her weapon from the deadlock as she did so, resulting in the scythe coming down and stabbing into the floor, stuck. Realizing her mistake, Maka jumped high using her scythe's pole as a stepping stone to dodge the blade swung her way by Rebbeca.

"Not bad." The Swordmeister commented.

"You're not too shabby yourself." Maka acknowledged, landing on her feet with the grace of a cat before pulling her scyhe back from its position in the ground. "Let's take this a notch." Maka said before she dashed towards them, swinging her scythe in an overhead swing. Rebecca ducked down before jumping back to dodge the pommel of the scythe heading her way. Deciding that she had enough of being in the defensive, the purplette raised her sword and dashed with a slash to the torso, which was swiftly blocked. Both kicked away and moved back from yet another stalemate.

Rebecca held the Katana in one hand and lunged forward in a thrust. Quickly and precisely, she thrusted her sword forward to stab the living daylight out of the Scythemeister. Maka dodged and blocked the sword as best she could, swinging her scythe once in a while to get her own shot in.

"It gets kinda boring you know?" Naruto's reflection appeared in his blade as he commented. "Just watching as your partner swing you around like this.." He then sighed in boredom.

"Really? I think its pretty fun, shouting off warning and the likes.." Soul commented as his blade and Naruto's clashed for the umpteenth time. "I wonder if i have a cool power like those Pot kids." He wondered aloud.

"Me too, Tsubaki said her clan was famous for having multitude form per person. I wonder if i could have many forms too.." He pitched in his wonderings along, pointedly ignoring that he was being pitted against his chatting partner.

"Would you two please stop treating this like a walk through the park?" Maka asked, exasperated by our casual act. "Seriously.."

Maka lunged forward, thrusting the pommel of the scythe to slam Rebecca in the head. The purplette simply let it sail pass her head as she dodged. She jumped high into the air when maka swung her scythe forward to complete her combo. She landed perfectly on her feet, sword once again raised in front of her to defend in case the sandy haired Scythemeister was going for another strike.

"Enough!" Sid sensei boomed his order. Both meister released their stances and bowed before letting their weapons tranform back to their human forms. "I've got enough data to assign you to your first mission or as many would prefer to call: extracurricular activities. Plese visit the assignment board to pick your mission after class. Dismissed!"

**~0o0o0o0~**

As told, the entirety of Crescent Moon Class appeared at the assignment board after school and picked whatever mission interested them. The proses, Naruto and Maka noted, was eeriely similar to the discount sale in the market at a shopping district in the middle of June -which translates to: crowded to the point of being crushed and squashed like some kind of cheap greasy sandwich. The squashing got to the point that Rebecca had to use her patented **Elbow Strike **to push some of the more vigorous mission hunter back.

"Geez." The purplette grumbled. "Even ducks coud be patient and set a line!"

"You're not making a line yourself though." Naruto and Maka pointed, looking a way from her as they did.

Soul just stood back, leaning on the wall with a lazy and bored expression on his face, looking as laidback as ever. The albino scythe chose to left the mission picking to Maka, too cool to care for such a thing. "So, what do you get?" He asked, just for the sake of keeping the conversation going.

"We took a mission to slay a Kishin Egg that terrorized a small town in Ohio.. The Mad Gourmet his name is." She informed. "Responsible for twelve case of murder as he tried to create some sort of special uber gory dish." She added further. "Well, that's mine and Naruto's. What about yours Maka?" The purple haired Swordmeister asked.

"We are going to hunt a no name serial murderer." Maka informed. "Easy enough for beginners like us." She nodded to herself, agreeing with her own input on the matter.

"Huh!? That's so lame! Couldn't you get us something cooler to hunt? Becky, Let's swap mi-" He was promptly dragged off into the distance by the scruff of his neck, Maka huffing indignantly as she dragged her wayward partner away.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. "Well, let's go. We got a mission to do and a stupid cook to kill." He said.

"Are you trying to act cool?" She asked blankly as she walked; black leather jacket glinting in the afternoon sun and boots thumping against the marble floor, gait strong yet elegant, looking every bit like a patented _Femme Fatale. _"Cuz' if you do, you're seriously succeeding, just change that hideous orange hoodie into something more.. baddass." She pointed out, fishing out a black sunglasses and putting them on.

"It's always the orange. What do you people have against Orange!?" He complained.

"And that baddassery is gone." She added dryly. "Just a question. How are we supposed to get to Ohio when we're in the middle of a freaking dessert in Nevada?" She asked, bewildered.

"I seriously don't know." Naruto admitted with a non-committal shrug. "Where is Tsubaki when you need her.." The blonde Weapon grumbled to himself. With a grunt, Naruto walked in the direction Maka and Soul took. "Let's just tail those two. They should know where to go -at least, Maka should." Rebecca nodded, finding no fault in the suggestion her Weapon made and followed him in their quest.

**~0o0o0o0~**

The town of Candell was a small and peaceful town in Ohio. The town wasn't large and houses only two hundred lives. In other words, a perfect place for a budding Kishin Egg to make their hunting ground.

"It's always the little secluded town." Rebecca groaned. "I can almost hear the foreboding music and crows cawing in the background." She snarked.

"For your information, there's a real crow over there." Naruto pointed to a small flock of big black bird cawing ominously up in the sky as it circled around the town. "Wew. Jeeper's creeper scenario everyone?" The blonde Katana joked.

Rebecca punched his shoulder lightly, though she was smirking at his joke. "Anyway, I'm curious. I wanna see if the horror movie theories could be applied in real life." With that, the purplette pulled out a black notebook from her pants pocket and skimmed through several page before stopping. "Rule No.1: Don't spread out. Move in groups and always carry weapon." She read aloud.

"I'm technically and literally your weapon so you're going with me." Naruto replied. "Let's see the next rule."

The sword meister flipped the paper to the next page. "Rule No.2: Stay virgin. Never have sex in the middle of dark places if you value your life." She read out nonchalantly.

"Pfft! We aren't having sex." Naruto spluttered.

"A shame." Becky muttered.

"W-what!? Did you just say-"

"Next rule, folks. Rule No.3: Black skinned people, usually guys, always dies first." She interrupted, looking at Naruto and studying his tan skin.

"What? I'm not black, I'm nicely tan. I'll have you know that most girls think my tan's hot." He huffed, folding his hands on his chest. "And i'm not gonna die without some seriously epic fight." He added, almost like an after thought.

"Sure?" SHe replied unsurely.

"Why are you giving me a question as a reply?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Both meister and weapon continued their easy banter as they walked through the silent almost dead-empty town, studying the layout of the little settlement as they did so. Before they knew it, the laughing orang slab of stone known as the sun went to sleep and sank to the great beyond, replacing it in its throne up in the sky, was the demented psychotic visage of the golden crescent moon.

Their hunt begins now.

"Now, what do we get from the rules again?" Naruto asked.

"Rule No.7: Avoid dark creepy places." Rebecca intoned. "Well, as Spongebob says, today's the Reversal Day. We're going there, partner. Be sharp!" She said, opening the palm of her hand as Naruto glowed a blinding orange before his body reformed into a Katana and landed softly onto her outstretched hand.

The purplette schooled herself, taking a deep breath and steadying her heart beat to prepare for her first ever face to face meeting with a potential death. Finally after what seemed like hours, the sword meister took one small step into the all consuming darkness of the alleyway.

She gripped the Katana as tight as humanly possible, hands white and sweating profusely. She was tense, her whole body straight and stiff as a tightly drawn bow string. Her step was soft and cautious, almost no sound was made by the sole of her shoes and her eyes never stayed still in one place, always moving from one corner to another at the slightest sign of movement, ready to swing her blade and bifurcate whatever the hell was snooping on her.

"Becky, you need to calm down." Naruto's reflection appeared on the blade.

"Talk like that when you're the one outside." She all but hissed the words out of her mouth. "The tension's mind-fucking me. I need my warm cocoa, dammit!" She complained. She was about to spew another complain about the situation when a slight cracking rang through the alleyway along with a blur of movement from the shadows. With agility never shown before, the purple-haired meister turned around and whipped the Katana out of its scabbard, effectively blocking a butcher knife aimed to chop his face in two.

"CoOK.. tHe.. LivIng PorK."

The one who holds the butcher knife was totally not human, not by a long shot. The kishin egg was tall, towering over the purplette by a wide margin. It was also fat and large with greasy slicked back white hair, chubby deformed face, gaping mouth filled with sharp teeth, and rabbit like ears. What's more disturbing, was the giant snapping jaw filled with sharp serated teeth on his torso.

"Keep your distance from me, Freak!" Becky all but kicked the figure away from her, mindful to avoid the large jaw on his body. "Wait! did that abomination just called me, a perfectly awesome sexy kickass lady, a _pork_!? Oooo... There's gonna be a funeral!" She roared.

"Give me B! Give me E! Give me-" Naruto cheered.

"Cut the useless crap!"

Becky jumped back, avoiding a gaint butcher knife aimed at her. Taking her chance, the purple haired meister hopped up a trash can and leaped as high as she could, bringing down her Katana for a downright slash to cut the arm. A cry of steel rang through the dark alleyway and Rebecca widened her eyes, for her blade doesn't meet its aim and instead crashed on a large silver fork.

"You gotta be shitting me!" She cried as the mad gourmet slapped her down using the fork and pinned her by the neck between the fork's gap.

"Becky! Guard now!" Naruto cried out, seeing the incoming butcher knife aimed at her stomach.

Without wasting a moment, she raised her Katana and blocked the killing blow. She released a strained groan as her muscles strained on holding back the butcher knife, the mad gourmet having bigger strength than her. "Uurgh.. Can't hold on!" She groaned.

"Becky!" Naruto cried out in worry even as he gritted his teeth to strengthen his blade and sharpen it, hoping that it could hold the butcher knife from advancing even closer to his meister's body. "Try to calm your mind!" He said.

"Calm my mind!? Are you insane? How am I supposed to calm my mind when there's a butcher knife the size of Honda motorcycle mere inches to my stomach!?" She screamed.

"I don't care how, you gotta do it! Our best bet is the Soul Resonance!" Naruto screamed back, he paused however, as the feel of pressure diappeared from his blade. He looked up to see that the Mad Gourmet was rising its hand, preparing to slam down the butcher knife. "Please Becky, we're gonna die here!"

"I'm trying, goddamit!" She closed her eyes shut and steadied her breathing, reaching deep down to where she once felt her wavelength. Similarly, Naruto closed his eyes, reaching deep inside him for the power he summoned on his first day on the Shibusen to change his form completely into a blade.

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was back into the ocean of inky darkness like his first day in Shibusen, a bright orange ball half the size of his body glowing vibrantly in front of him. Naruto absently noted that it had a grinning face and whisker marks that looked disturbingly similar to his own. Naruto stepped forward to the ball of light and touched it.

He immediately took a step back as the light changed its orb-like form into something else. When the light finally finished morphing, there was a complete set of drums in front of him, looking pristine and ethereal in the inky darkness around them.

"A.. Drum?" He asked himself unsurely. "What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked.

Naruto hesitantly took one of the drumsticks and held it in front of his face, inspecting the grinning fox logo plastered at its handle. He shrugged and, with a great skepticism, pounded it into one of the drums.

There was a pulse of orange energy that rippled around him and the inky darkness seems to vibrate and shake.

"That's.. Soul Wavelength!" He shouted in realization. "I'm not good with music..." He said as he grabbed the other drumstick with his hands. "But many says I have great instinct so.." He took his position in the middle of the many different drums in front of him and raised his hands. "I'll set the tune."

He started pounding the drum into an odd but strangely interesting rhytm. Naruto closed his eyes and smiled at the tune he was creating. It suited him perfectly, he thought. His friends back home says that he was unique and more than a bit odd, unpredictable and uncoordinated and new people would say that he was very different from others... but then..

It was also what made him so Interesting.

In the real world, the Katana sword started to glow a vibrant vermillion while Rebecca gained a bluish aura around herself, sparks of white lightning crackling around her and the sword. She raises her sword towards the incoming blade and opened her eyes, glaring at the gigantic form of the Mad Gourmet. Sparks of white lightning crakled louder around her as she focused on resonating Naruto's wavelength.

"**SOUL RESONANCE!" **Both Weapon and Meister shouted.

There was a small shudder coming from the glowing blade before it shot out and elongated at impossible speed towards the incoming butcher knife. It connected, the force and speed by which the Demon Weapon was moving at caused a large shockwave to rock the area and shatter the neaarby glasses. the meister pointedly ignored the screams and shouted curses of the people inside.

The butcher knife, as thick and big a piece of steel it was, held no power in comparison to the Demon Weapon enchanced by the power of Soul Resonance. So, with a loud cry and groan, it gave up and broke apart, letting the sword to torpedo its way towards the head of the Kishin egg. There was a loud sickening squelch as the glowing orange blade pierced through the head and continues to elongate through the dark sky, dragging the now-lifeless body of the Mad Gourmet to dangle on its length, proudly showcased to anyone watching.

The body suddenly turned into a pitch black colour before turning into a swirling tornado of reddish darkness and exploded in a shower of red sparks, leaving an eeriely glowing red kishin egg in its stead. The Katana shot back down, dragging the pierced Kishin egg as it shortened its length to its normal size, signifying that the Soul Resonance was already done.

Rebecca released her hold of the sword, letting it transform back into Naruto Uzumaki who held the red soul in his hands.

"Get this thing off of me." She said.

"Nu-uh. You gotta be more polite about it." Naruto tutted. "Say please~"

"Screw you!" Rebecca cried.

"Aww. C'mon, You wanna get it offa you right?"

"I do, but.."

"C'mon.. I know you want it.." Naruto teased.

"I do, but.."

"Beeecckkyyyy~" Naruto whined.

"Uuuh.. Fine." She relented. "P-please."

Naruto grinned and turned his hand into a blade. With a swift swing of his hand, he cut the shaft of the forks before pulling the rest of the giant cutlery off the ground, letting the purple haired sword meister to get back up to her feet.

The attack came so sudden that Naruto couldn't dodge it. He slumped to the ground, a glowing red and slightly smoking swell on his head. "You ass! Do you know that I just survived a possible death scenario and currently having a traumatic near-death anxiety attack!? And you just asked me to beg you to pull a piece of fucking cutlery!" She ranted.

"B-but you looked really lively now.." He commented painfully.

"What was that?" Her purple eyes glowed dangerously in the darkness and suddenly, Naruto could see the apparition of a snarling panther roaring behind her.

"Nothing." He squeaked quickly. He got back up to his feet and dusted his clothing of any dirt it might caught during the fight before looking at the glowing red soul in his hand. "So.. what am I supposed to do with this?" He asked.

"Eat it, of course." She answered.

"What!? Eew.. No way! I mean, look at it! It got this wiggling upper part and rusted bottom part. It looked like a monster meatball! I don't like meatballs and I don't- BUH!?" His rant was interrupted when Rebecca grabbed the corrupted sould and force fed the thing to him. After a whole lot of puking and coughing later, Naruto stood back up on his feet, wheezing and panting.

"So?"

"It's bland." Naruto deadpanned.

"Then why do you puke!?" She sweat dropped. "Just a question, how are we supposed to go home again?"

**T.B.C**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I admit, it was really hard to make the fighting scenes. My imagination gave me too... hyper movements that event I couldn't describe. Also, I gotta improvise on the Wavelength thing.. Soul used a piano and.. i don't know, i just thing some other musical thing could be used.. or whatever. **

**I hope you liked this and I'm so utterly sorry for the long delay. ****Don't forget guys! Reviews are love! Fav's and follows are fuel! **

**PartyCrazy Out!**


End file.
